


Mistletoe

by iloveitblue



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where there is mistletoe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

It was Stark’s idea.

Co-authored by Natasha.

Edited by Bruce.

Footnotes by Thor.

Beta’d by Steve.

So obviously, Clint had no part in this whatsoever. Whatever the other Avengers may tell you, He was not an accomplice to this plan. In fact, he begged them not to go through with it. 

He probably should’ve begged harder.

It wasn’t a problem. A problem meant that it needed a solution, and Clint was pretty satisfied with where he stood; Admiring - no, I’m not pining, shut up, Tasha - from a distance. He was pretty much convinced that he didn’t have a chance with Phil. 7 years - and still going strong, again, shut up Tasha - of working with the man was more than enough to convince him of it.

So, no Stark, he did not have a Phil Coulson shaped problem. No matter what Natasha seems to be telling you. 

Besides, even if it was a problem Clint could solve it on his own and probably didn’t need his friends’ help with his ‘Phil Coulson shaped problem’.

Probably.

Didn’t stop the Avengers though.

They knew about Clint’s massive crush on their liaison even before Coulson came back from the dead. It was just reaffirmed when the good agent himself decided to show his face to them again. Clint had practically attacked the man with a hug as soon as he stepped off of the elevator, wrapping his arms around Phil’s neck and his legs around Phil’s midsection. Good thing Phil was already up to his old self again, or else they’d have been a pile of limbs on the floor as soon as Clint tackled him. Clint’s hug lasted a solid 3 minutes 15 seconds of wordless embrace - just Clint burying his head as far as it would go between Phil’s neck and jaw. Phil didn’t mind. Just quietly hugged the archer back with a small smile on his face.

For someone who prided himself of his eyesight, Clint could be very blind at times. He never saw the way Coulson’s gaze seemed to linger on him for just a second longer, or how Coulson always smiled at Clint - and it wasn’t his usual polite smile too, it fucking radiates -, or how Coulson was just happier when he was next to Clint.

It was so obvious that they’ve both got it bad for each other, but were not doing anything about it. Well, that simply would not do, so the Avengers had taken it upon themselves to do something about it. They’d created the ‘Greatest Plan to ever Plan’ Title by Tony Stark, Approved by Thor Odinson.

The GPTEP was simple in essence. All they had to do was to get Agent and Clint together before Christmas. What better way to do it than by hanging mistletoes all over the tower? It was foolproof.

Now, they just had to coerce trick both parties into standing underneath any one of them.

Sounded simple enough right?

WRONG.

Clint would be able to see from a mile away the sprig hanging from the ceiling and would make necessary adjustments so that they don’t end up under the stupid plant.

Once Phil caught whiff of GPTEP, Phil asked JARVIS where the sprigs were located just before he got off of the elevator, so he could avoid them all together.

It was kind of frustrating and a little bit impressive. Mostly frustrating though.

They mostly stopped trying to lure Clint and Phil underneath a mistletoe and Tony had explicitly ordered JARVIS not to tell Phil anything about the mistletoes hanging inside the tower. They decided to just let the whole thing take its course. They’re bound to end up under one at some point before Christmas.

—-

The Avengers were all sitting in the living room, watching mindless television - as Christmas tradition dictates - when Tony started hitting Steve. He made vague noises on the back of his throat and pointed at the only two people who were in the kitchen.

Clint was showing Phil a recipe for curry, both men leaning their elbows on the island, discussing curry. They were both smiling, occasionally down at the book, occasionally at each other but never at the same time. It was cute if not grossly domestic. If you asked Tony, nobody was ever that happy about curry recipes. 

"JARVIS, kindly ask our resident lovebirds to please look up." Tony snickered behind his fist, They were all crowded now behind the only couch that could hide them from view.

They heard JARVIS relay the message and saw both men look up at the same time. Hanging in place of one of the bulbs, was a sprig of mistletoe - hidden to anyone who wasn’t directly below it. 

Clint turned a gorgeous shade of crimson around the ears and neck, as he stared at the plant as if it insulted his very being. Phil directed his glare over to the rest of the Avengers who were still hiding behind the couch.

Clint cleared his throat and laughed awkwardly. “We don’t have to- I mean, it’s just a silly tradition right? We don’t- Unless you want to- I mean- uh- Not that you would- Of course not- I just-“

Phil seemed to debate what to do for a few seconds before he decided to just shut Clint up with a kiss. He pulled Clint by his neck and mashed their lips together. The resulting kiss wasn’t as romantic as one would think, mostly because it was sudden and the force of Phil’s pull had been too strong, but then Phil pulled back a little and tiled his head just a little bit to the side and it was perfect. 

Their lips fit each other so well, Phil never wanted to break away from it. Clint’s hand on his hip felt like it was always meant to be there. The warmth of Clint’s breath, his tongue, his skin, _everything_ made Phil want to melt against _his_ archer.

They break apart, when breathing had become a necessity demanded by their lungs rather than a suggestion. Clint’s eyes fluttered open slowly, a slightly dazed look in those usually clear blue eyes. Phil wore a dopey smile on his lips along with the same dazed look.

"I- uh-" Clint said intelligently.

Phil huffed a laugh, bit his own lip and pulled Clint in for another kiss. 

and another.

and another.

and so many more kisses after that.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/105273711366/a-kiss-under-the-mistletoe-flustered-clint-and)


End file.
